<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What should have been by sterling_sloane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526363">What should have been</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_sloane/pseuds/sterling_sloane'>sterling_sloane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Married Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Wedding Fluff, yumikuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_sloane/pseuds/sterling_sloane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a canon compliant fix it fic. If you also want these two perfect people together please read on!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss &amp; Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Day She Stayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ymir's heart raced as she chased after the horses pounding hooves. Bertholt’s screams drowning in the blood thirsty growls of the titans taking over him and Reiner. Those screams tore her heart in two as she slid to a stop to behold the fate of her former comrades. Titans were piling high and the horde was growing at Eren’s command. She could faintly see Bertholt thrashing his blades wildly on the armored Titan’s shoulder. She snapped back to reality as she heard Historia calling her name and Connie scream back at her.</p><p>“Hey Ugly, what are you doing? We are heading back?” She turned her head to look back at Historia. Her tiny face was etched with fear and confusion but still more beautiful than Ymir could bear. How could she deserve to be with such a person when the life she was living was stolen. How could she leave Reiner and Bertholt to die when they were in this situation because she could not leave Historia behind. Tears slid down her cheeks as she reached out her giant hand to stroke Historia’s beautiful face one last time. She knew what she had to do. It was time to return this life that she had stolen and repent for all she had done. She starts to utter</p><p>“I’m sorry..” but startles when a small hand grasps her firmly onto her titan finger as Historia screams.</p><p>“You are sorry? Don’t you dare be sorry. You go on and on about me living my life fully as myself. You always say you're selfish and only do what is best for you." Her eyes became wild and angry as she continued, "There is no way going with those traitors is what is best for you. You love me, you know you do. I can’t live my life fully without you.” Tears were now streaming down her perfect cheeks, burned hot red by the blood rising to her face. “Damn it Ymir be selfish. For me. I love you!”</p><p>Ymir’s heart dropped. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and feel her blood burn hot and thicken in her veins. How could she give this up. She wasn't strong enough. If she was going to hell anyways then she will at least be selfish. If she were to be admired by one last person in this world it would be this perfect girl in front of her. She looked back at the growing mob of titans and said a silent apology. The time she planned to steal with Historia would be worth every after worldly punishment. She once again met Historia’s eyes. Still wet with tears but with a newfound look of determination to get Ymir to stay. Ymir scooped Historia off her horse and placed her on her back. She felt Historia grab tightly on to strands of her hair and press her body close to Ymir's titan form as if she wished to join her lying within the nape. As she tore back towards the wall, she decided that if she was going to stay they would never be apart again. And the remainder of her life would belong to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Forest of Giant Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ymir and Historia have a moment in the forest of giant trees....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ymir tore ahead of the group. Quickly outstripping the survey corps on their horses. Ahead of her loomed the Forest of Giant Trees. She knew the corps would stop there to regroup, however she intended to get their first. She needed to be with Historia, even if just for a moment before they were overtaken by Erwin and Levi and the group decided what to do with her. As soon as she hit the trees she began to climb higher. Flying carefully through the trees to make sure that Historia could keep hold. She turned off the main path and catapulted herself towards the canopy. Captain Levi would find them no matter what but she wanted to buy them as much time as she possibly could. Once she reached a large hidden branch she crouched down, lifted a small trembling girl off her back and set her gently on the massive tree branch. Ymir thought she looked more pale than usual. I guess riding on a Titan is a bit different than ODM gear. Ymir quickly drew her consciousness back into her human body and tore straight out of the nape of her titan. She was suddenly hit with a wave of utter exhaustion. The adrenaline she had been running off of the last few hours was dwindling fast. She pulled herself out of her titan and felt Historia’s arm wrap around her steaming body and help her rest against the center of the tree. As she lay there, battling unconsciousness she stared up at that crazy girl in front of her and wondered where to begin. It was only hours prior that she was here recounting her story to Bertholt and Reiner. There was so much to say and so much to explain. Historia had promised to always be her ally but would she? When she found out about Ymir’s past, would it be forgivable? Ymir was suddenly crushed under the uncertainty. But before she could even begin she felt a warm body crash into hers. Suddenly Historia was wrapped around her, squeezing so tightly that Ymir could scarcely breathe. She could hear the soft sobs Historia was choking back, feel her chest heaving in relief, and smell the sweet sweat running down her forehead. Ymir’s arms acted on their own accord, enveloping her even closer. Ymir thought to herself, “Who needs to breathe when I have this?”. All too soon Historia pulled back and rested her forehead on Ymir’s shoulder, near the crook of her neck. She could feel her hot breath tickle her skin.</p><p>“His’ I am so….” she started. “Don’t be sorry.” Historia quipped quickly.</p><p>“You stayed, that is what matters.”</p><p>“But there is still so much you don’t know.” Ymir complained quietly. Historia’s hands slipped up onto either side of her face, thumbs caressing the titan marks that were quietly hissing closed. She tilted her face until they were looking directly into each other's eyes.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Historia confessed. “To be honest, I don’t care what you’ve done, where you came from, what you haven’t told me.” Tears were welling up in her eyes once more but this time they were filled with relief. “You stayed for me, that is what matters. Nothing that has ever happened can overshadow that.” Ymir’s breath hitched, how could she deserve this. Historia shone so brightly in front of her in that moment she couldn’t believe it. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. With a slight, newfound wind Ymir sat a little straighter and wove her finger into the soft blonde hair at the nape of Historia’s neck.</p><p>“Did you mean it?” Ymir asked urgently as she knew she only had mere moments before her consciousness dwindled.. Historia’s hands dropped and blush quickly rose to her cheeks as she inquired as to what Ymir was asking about, however Ymir knew that she knew exactly what she was asking. “Do you love me?” Ymir could feel her eyes burning into Historia. Historia’s eyes shifted around slightly, looking for a path out of the embarrassment but when she found none she decided to take the route of courage instead and met Ymir’s gaze with a determination of her own.</p><p>“Of course I do. I love you Ymir.” Ymir was completely overwhelmed. She felt her heart race out of her chest, her head grow thick and fuzzy, and All sense of any propriety she had ever possessed, which was little to begin with, completely vanished. The hand that had been resting on the back of Historia’s neck had a new mission. To close the gap as quickly as humanly possible. As she rushed Historia’s lips closer to hers she saw her eyes flutter shut, as Ymir closed her eyes as well and they both froze. The branch that had been their haven shuttered as it was penetrated by ODM gear and suddenly they were no longer alone.</p><p>“Shit” swore Ymir and she released Historia, “Levi.” she uttered as she slipped into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! More to come!</p><p>I do not own any rights to the characters or anything in the Attack On Titan franchise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things don't quite go to plan after returning to the capital.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ymir had awakened hours later in the decrepit old house that the Survey Corps had been using as a base. Levi and Erwin were deciding what would be best. They couldn’t keep Ymir’s power a secret but they also couldn’t risk the military police finding out about her. Just Eren alone was enough to cause them problems. In the end it had been decided that they could not keep it a secret. However, the reveal of more titan shifters in the 104th cadet corps led to a sudden demand to keep not only Ymir but Eren and Historia as well. Since Ymir and Erwin were the only ones to go to the capital luckily the others were able to escape, however now Ymir was now stuck in a damp, underground cell with no news. She sat there angry that she was not able to protect Historia. She knew that it would be easy for her to escape but with no news from the outside she didn’t want to make things worse or complicate plans that had been made. She paced, fumed, slept, worried and slammed her fist against the wall for days. She had overheard the guards talking about how the survey corps were now wanted criminals, as well as gotten glimpses of the new ODM gear donned by the military police. Things were not looking good. She sunk to the floor and tucked her legs up to her chest, leaning her head on her knees. This is not how things were supposed to be. She slammed her fist into the wall and swore that she would find a way to find out what was going on.</p><p>HISTORIA:</p><p>Historia stood tall on the cart she had crash landed on. Her father’s blood staining her hands and sweat dripping down her brow. “I am Historia Reiss.” She announced to the shocked crowd in front of her. “The true ruler of the walls.” Gasps echoed through out the mass of people. She knew this news would travel fast and set the rest of their plans into motion. Her heart pounded in her chest from adrenaline and anxiousness. She was unsure if it was entirely her own decision but she knew this is where she belonged. Her place was leading her people away from the dark, complacent future her family had set out for them. She embraced this position wholeheartedly and looked towards her new future. A future she did not intend to spend alone. She heard the hiss of ODM gear as Erwin landed near her and saw the look in her eye. He knew what she needed to do. He nodded and she sped off towards the capital. If she was to be queen she knew exactly what her first act would be.</p><p>YMIR:<br/>Ymir had been on edge for a while now. At some point the guards had left and not returned. She was unsure whether to be hopeful or anxious but now she was just pissed. She was pacing like a caged animal, debating if she should just shift and get out of there on her own. Suddenly she heard a door slam and footsteps race down the stairs. She snapped her head towards the end of the hall and steeled herself for whoever may come through. The door at the end of the hall flew open and a sweaty, bloodstained, angelic blonde came bounding down the hall. Still weighed down with ODM gear, she had obviously come from a fight, with titans no doubt. The blood steaming off her into nothingness was a dead giveaway. Ymir’s heart sank quickly. Why was she here? Why was she fighting titans? Is the fight still happening? Are Reiner and Bertholt back? A million questions flooded through her head but once Historia had unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal herself there, in person, and unharmed, nothing mattered anymore. “I’m sorry…” Historia started to say but Ymir swiftly cut her off.</p><p>“You have nothing to say sorry for. You came back to me.” She reached out her long tan arm and pulled Historia to her. They embraced. Ymir could feel the imprint of Historia on her body. She could smell the sweet smell of her hair through the sweat and titan blood that was evaporating quickly off of her. Ymir’s pulse started to race and she couldn’t get close enough. She leaned her head down as she pulled Historia’s face up to meet hers. As she stared into the bright blue eyes she had missed so much she muttered “I am going to marry you once this is over.” Historia’s eyes started to shine as she opened her mouth to respond but there was no time for words. Ymir wasn’t looking for an answer. She swifty met Historia’s slightly agape mouth with hers. Historia let out a small gasp and the corner’s of Ymir’s mouth smiled. Their lips moved together, becoming more urgent as time went on. Ymir’s head was spinning. Historia’s lips were so soft, she tasted like heaven and Ymir wanted to live in that moment for eternity. Historia was the first to break and pull in a gasp of breath. Historia kept her forehead pressed to Ymir’s as if they broke contact she would somehow be pulled apart. There was no way Ymir was going to let that thought be present as she pulled her somehow even closer to her body. Assuring her that nothing, not even air could come between them.</p><p>“Ymir... “ Historia started. “We did it. We overthrew my father and I am going to be Queen.” Ymir’s jaw dropped. She knew lots of things had happened in her time in the cell but she didn’t realize the overthrow would be that fast.</p><p>“What about the titans? You are wearing ODM gear and you have titan blood on you.” she questioned.</p><p>“It was my father.” Historia admitted. “There is so much we can go over later but the important thing is it is over.” Historia re-met Ymir’s eyes with a newfound fire. “I am queen now,” she declared. “No one can keep you here anymore and no one can keep us apart.” Ymir’s heart soared and she cupped Historia’s perfectly pink cheeks and pulled her in for another deep kiss. Breaking apart to say</p><p>“Damn, you are quick. If everything is over then we better find a church.” Historia’s crystal clear laugh chimed through the damp cells.</p><p>“Let’s get you out of here first.” She retorted. Ymir slowly released her waist and Historia took her hand as they walked out of the cell. Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I intend to write a couple more chapters. To be honest this is really just the fact that Isayama did them so dirty and I want how I think their story should have been to be out there in the world. Once again, I am getting these out fast so sorry for lack of good editing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A moment alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ymir mulls over the details of the debriefing until she gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ymir shut the door to her room in the Reiss estate with a heavy sigh. The survey corps were all staying at the estate until after the coronation. Ymir sank heavily on her bed and ran her fingers over the soft fabric as she recounted the debriefing. So much had happened since she had been imprisoned. The old government was overthrown. Historia is preparing to be crowned Queen. Her father attempted to force her to eat Eren to inherit his titan powers but when she refused, ended up becoming a titan himself. Although, it seemed that amidst all the chaos things had started to become clear. Now that things had been resolved on the human side, the survey corps' eyes were set back towards Shiganshina and the secrets of Eren’s basement. Ymir had told them all about her past, how she became a titan and about Marley and the rest of the world. She wasn’t sure what other secrets could possibly be hiding in the basement but Erwin was hellbent on finding out. She smacked her bed, annoyed. The big question that no one could answer was what happened to Reiner and Bertlholt. A small squad had been dispatched back towards the forest of giant trees. They scoured for any sign of what had happened but had only been met with a curious scene. The place where they had left Reiner and Bertholt to be consumed was littered with titan skeletons, crushed by giant rocks. There were no signs of any people attempting to enter the walls from the outside so it was assumed they survived. The question is how? The rocks must have come from far away, there was no where nearby that either Reiner or Bertholt could have gotten them on their own. It was most likely the work of whoever threw the rocks at the tower that one night. There was an edge to everything knowing that there were more titan shifters out there with unknown powers. None of it made sense and the fact that they were most likely still living put Ymir on edge. She knew they couldn’t go back to Marley yet. Not after they lost Annie and now Ymir as well. They hadn’t even caught their main target, Eren. She was positive she would face them again but this time she had made her side clear. She knew that her and Historia would know no peace until they were gone. Either back to Marley or dead and gone. She huffed and sat back up. There was nothing to be done until orders came from Erwin. As she rubbed her temples, attempting to chip away at a splitting headache that had formed from all this anxiety she heard the door creak open. Historia entered. Dressed in a floor length white dress that was tailored to fit her perfectly. On her shoulders rested a heavy red cloak lined with fur. Her hair was tied back in twists and finished in a bun to accentuate her beautiful face. Ymir froze. Her heart stopped as she took in the magnificent sight. Every inch of Historia was beautiful, too beautiful for reality. For the first time it truly sunk in that Historia was to be Queen. Ymir quickly rose to her feet and closed the gap between them. “This is my coronation gown,” Historia smiled. “What do you think?” She attempted a spin but tripped on the heavy red fabric betraying her air of royalty. Ymir quickly grabbed her waist and helped her up.</p><p>“Hmmm, I like your scouts uniform.” She teased, warranting a light jab on the shoulder. Ymir chuckled and repented. “You look perfect.” She tucked a stray golden strand of hair back into place and slid her hand down onto her face. “So perfect that I don’t know if I want anyone to see you like this besides me.” With that statement she scooped Historia up and was met with a small yelp of disapproval. Even though her clothes were heavy, Historia was still just a wisp so it wasn’t hard for Ymir to cradle her in her arms and make the small journey to the large soft bed. She plopped Historia down much to her disapproval.</p><p>“Hey! I have to keep this nice. The seamstress will kill me if I mess this up before the coronation. She doesn't even know I left with it on.” Ymir just shrugged and lay down next to her.</p><p>“She will have to go through me first.” She warned. They both let out a chuckle which was cut short by the tension that had suddenly appeared between them when they realized their situation. Alone, on a bed, so close. Ymir noticed that Historia had suddenly developed quite the interest in her lips and it made her smirk.</p><p>“I need to get back to the seamstress to put the dress away…” Historia started, however her lack of attempting to move gave her away. Ymir just chuckled at her obvious preoccupation and responded.</p><p>“I can take it off and return it for you, my Queen.” as she brushed the cloaks clasp. She chuckled as Historia suddenly met her wide eyed and gasped. Her face turning the exact color of a cherry tomato.</p><p>“Um, well.” she sputtered as Ymir clicked the clasp free. “I don’t know if that is a good…” Historia choked out, cut off quickly by small kisses from Ymir trailing from her cheek down to her neck. Ymir could feel her heart beat faster and the heat grow in her skin and she loved it. She returned to Historia’s face and leaned in to meet her lips. At that moment they were interrupted by the door swinging open to a jerky chewing Sasha. Everyone froze. Sasha’s eyes went wide as her jerky fell to the floor to be quickly retrieved and followed by a stream of apologies. As she quickly turned around and half hid herself in the door she said back to them.</p><p>“Uhh, the seamstress has everyone looking for you. She said that if you wreck that dress she will send Levi to deal with you. Uhhhh, ok. Sorry, bye, have fun?” and with that Sasha made a very ungraceful exit, slamming the door tightly behind her. In the distance they could barely make out Sasha screaming for Connie down the hall, no doubt to get the wheels on the rumor mill turning. Ymir let out a loud laugh and turned back to a frozen Historia.</p><p>“Well, I guess you better bring that dress back yourself. I don’t even think even I could protect you from Levi.” Historia released a long held breath and heaved herself up to her feet.</p><p>“Yeah, good idea. I will see you later.” she squeaked out as she made a break for the door. Ymir, however, still seated, quickly caught her wrist before she had the chance to get away. She planted a kiss on the transparent inside of her soft pale wrist and nuzzled her own tanned cheek in her hand.</p><p>“You know, people will find out about us if we get married.” she stated.</p><p>“I know!” Historia huffed. “I just would rather not have people walking in on us... you know.. Anyways I need to talk to Sasha about the importance of knocking.” She grunted indignantly. Ymir laughed and released her grip.</p><p>“Ok, you better get back before a bounty is put on your head.” Historia smiled and made her way to the door. She paused and turned to look back.</p><p>“I love you, you know that right?” Ymir’s breath caught but she did not let it betray her.</p><p>“Of course I do. How could you not.” she winked, smiling at Historia rolling her eyes as she closed the door behind her. This girl will be my undoing Ymir sighed to herself as she flopped back down on the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading so far. There is still more to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that there is a new Queen there are missions to complete and goodbyes to be had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, this is as spicy as I could bring myself to get. Hope everyone is still enjoying the stories. There is still more to come! I meant to post daily but this story is seriously writing itself so who knows maybe there will be more tonight or maybe tomorrow. I am determined to give this a satisfying ending though so please continue to stick around!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ymir was surrounded by her comrades saluting, as Historia was crowned Queen. The crowd roared with excitement and Ymir could hear the mumblings of hope and excitement from the people around her. It was already clear that Historia would be a beloved ruler. As she stood gracefully with the new crown perched upon her head she looked alive, in her element. A determination shone in her eyes as she saluted to her people and the roars of excitement raised to a deafening level. Ymir shone with pride. Historia was doing what she was born to do. As Historia left the makeshift platform adorned with the crests of the walls, Ymir, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, and Jean eagerly met her with congratulations. Though seemingly untouchable on her previous pedestal, when she was surrounded by her friends she simply seemed like Krista once more. Ymir pulled her in tight for a hug, settling the left over nerves that were still bouncing through Historia, and whispered in her ear .</p><p>”I’m proud of you His’.” Historia squeezed tighter as to physically express her thanks and let go, rejoining their friends in all the excitement.<br/>The excitement dwindled quickly though. With the coronation over, Commander Erwin’s sights were set firmly on Shinganshina. Thanks to Hange’s experiments they had plans to close the wall, however now Historia was too important to come and likewise, Ymir too important to stay. An inevitable separation loomed over their heads. When the celebrations ended and everyone retired to their rooms Ymir crept down the hall. At some point in the evening Historia had given her a very specific look, which by this point, Ymir had no problem translating. 'Meet me after this.' Was the message that those bright blue eyes had shouted across the room. Ymir stopped outside Historia’s room. The Military Police were standing guard down the hall but Historia must have told them someone would be coming because they did not make a move when she went to turn the doorknob. She suddenly felt nervous. Knowing the conversation that awaited her on the other side of the door. Ymir creeped into the room, unsure why she felt the need to be silent.</p><p>Historia was sitting at a desk on the side of the room looking over papers. Her brow was furrowed with concentration but she was betrayed by her pink cheeks giving away the amount of alcohol she had consumed that evening. The moon shone brightly gleaming off her hair. The last of the tan she had acquired from being a cadet had faded from the past few weeks inside the manor preparing for her duties. She looked like an angel basking in the moonlight. Ymir didn’t want to interrupt the image but Historia noticed her first. She looked up and sighed.</p><p>“Ymir, there is so much to do. How am I ever going to get this all done and do it properly. Plus all the things I want to do as Queen.” She hung her head in defeat and Ymir said as she walked to stand behind her.</p><p>“How about you try looking at that when you are actually sober. It might make more sense.” Historia stuck her elbow out behind her, catching Ymir in the thigh.</p><p>“I am sober! I only had a couple drinks. It is not my fault that so many people wanted toasts!” Historia complained. Ymir laughed and looped her hands under Historia's arms, puling her out of the chair.</p><p>“Alright, that is enough work for you, you big lush.” Historia shook her arms free but stood nonetheless. She turned to face Ymir.</p><p>“Fine I will stop working.” she pouted. “But only because we need to talk.” Ymir’s stomach dropped. She knew exactly what this conversation would be and to be honest, she did not want to have it. She was never good at goodbyes. Historia gently pushed some papers to the side and hopped up to sit on the desk, this way she was almost eye level with Ymir.</p><p>“You are leaving tomorrow aren’t you.” She accused Ymir. It was Erwin’s idea to not let Historia know exactly when they were leaving, but a general with loose lips must have slipped the secret. He knew she would try to come or at the very least try to get Ymir to stay and for the upcoming battle they needed every advantage they could get. Ymir’s eyes focused on Historia’s hands which were being gently cradled in her own.</p><p>“His’ you know I can’t stay. They need my titan powers.”</p><p>Historia huffed. “You know, I didn’t think the commander thought so little of me. Obviously I know that I can not go, I have too much to take care of here to make sure you all have somewhere to come home too.” Her eyes started to tear up. “I know I can’t ask you to stay either, you are too valuable and you wouldn’t be able to sit here and do nothing anyways.” Her eyes narrowed onto Ymir’s and Ymir’s heart jumped into her throat. “The reason I wanted you to come tonight was to say one thing. Ymir, don’t you dare die.” Her words became thick with choked back tears. “Don’t you dare leave me alone. If you do I swear I will bring you back to life and kill you myself.” Ymir couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image of that absurd situation. Historia was dead serious though. She could see it in her eyes. Ymir slumped forward to rest her head on Historia’s shoulder.</p><p>“I promise I will do everything in my power to come back to you. I am just so relieved you're not asking me to stay.” Ymir lifted her head and took Historia’s cheek in her hand. “Because I don’t know if I have the power to say no to you.” Both girls smiled sadly at each other. Historia broke the depressing mood with a smile, Ymir could almost see the lightbulb go off above her head.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I forgot something!” she chirped. She pulled a bottle filled with dark brown liquid out from the drawer by her dangling leg and waved it in front of Ymir’s face. “There is only one person I never got to cheers with so I made sure we could do it now.” Ymir chuckled and moved out of the way so Historia could hop down.</p><p>“Do you have glasses?” Ymir asked incredulously. Historia’s face fell and then lifted</p><p>“No… but who needs glasses? We already have the bottle!” Ymir shook her head, she had a feeling this wouldn’t end well.</p><p>“Ok, one drink, but then I need to go to bed, we need to ride all the way to Shinganshina tomorrow.” Historia pushed out her bottom lip to pout and said.</p><p>“Fine, but only if you sleep here. Queen’s orders.” Ymir was taken aback but not opposed.</p><p>“That is fine with me but are you sure that's fine with you?” Ymir challenged as she cornered Historia against the table. Impressing on her the situation they would be in if she stayed. A sudden blush betrayed her but Historia replied with a hearty swig from the bottle and nodded. Ymir smirked and took the bottle from her hand.</p><p>“Ok, one drink then.” Ymir took a long swig and felt the alcohol burn down her throat. “Time for bed.” she said softly as she blew out the trio of candles lit on Historia’s desk. As the room darkened she whisked Historia up and brought her to the massive four poster bed that was the centerpiece of the giant room. Historia kicked her feet and vaguely complained about Ymir picking her up all the time. “You are just too cute, I can’t help myself.” Ymir explained as she laid her gently in the bed. Ymir climbed into bed and shifted close to Historia. She slipped one arm under her blonde hair and rested the other hand on her waist, feeling the paper thin nightgown that served as the barrier between her fingers and Historia’s skin. Ymir closed her eyes for a moment as Historia traced patterns on her face with her fingers. Leaving tingly trails across her forehead, nose and cheeks. She thought about how this moment was different than any they had before. They had raced into danger many times before, even certain death. However on the other side was even more death and despair. This is the first time they would be fighting for hope and a real future. This night was the only night they had to make sure that if the worst came to pass they would have no regrets. Ymir felt the urgency growing inside her. Although Historia forbade it, they both knew that there was a real chance she could not come back, that this may be their final farewell. Ymir’s eyes flew open, startling Historia as well. “His’ I love you. You are my whole reason for living.” she suddenly confessed. Historia’s breath hitched, she knew she was running the exact same scenarios in her head as well.</p><p>“I love you too. More than anyone in the world.” Historia confirmed. Before they knew it their lips were crashing together, frenzied. Kisses trailing from lips to cheeks to necks and back. No one was going to come bursting through the door this time. The boundaries were theirs to set. Ymir wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the impending doom but they had both seemed to have completely lost themselves in the situation. Clothes flung wildly from the bed until there were no more barriers keeping them apart. Ymir felt Historia's warm skin pressed against every inch of hers, the only thing differentiating them was the stark contrast in skin tone. She smelled her sweet floral scent everywhere and tasted the bitter taste of alcohol in her mouth. As she pulled her in for a deep kiss she ran her hand over her smooth toned back and up into her silky blonde hair. Their bodies burned for each other, it was pure bliss and she wanted to kiss every square inch of that beautiful exposed flesh. Historia’s hands wandered all over Ymir’s body leaving trails of pleasure and Ymir wondered how they managed to wait this long. That night there was no rest to be had, only endless moments that would make it all the more difficult to leave in the morning and memories that would hold them over until they would see each other again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Return from Shinganshina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mission to take Wall Maria was a success, but at what cost?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Historia paced the halls of the manor anxiously. They had received the news that the survey corps was returning, and with amazing news. They had managed to take back Wall Maria and hope was restored for humanity. She did not know the details, only that they were successful despite massive casualties. No one would know who made it back alive until they arrived. Her chest started to tighten until she felt like she might soon not have room for breath. How many would be returning? How few? Would Ymir be with them? It was all worth it because this was the first real stride towards hope for humanity since the fall of the wall. But was it? Historia sunk to the ground, curling up in a ball with her face buried in her hands. She knew this is the work they signed up for but why was it always her friends, her comrades that had to die for the sake of humanity. It was more tolerable when she was with them. Could be there to support them. Waiting without being able to help was the worst punishment of all. Her stomach dropped when a guard came loping down the hall to deliver the word that they were almost to the estate. He looked pale and nervous, not a reassuring sight to Historia. She stood and started walking down the hall when she suddenly found herself picking up speed. She had to know, she was compelled to know. Now at a full blown sprint she threw open the doors to the estate and froze. She could see a small group of green caped individuals striding towards her. Barely enough to form a squad. Tears started to well in her eyes. Captain Hange led the small group with Captain Levi close behind her followed by specks of people she could not quite make out yet. She wanted so badly to run to meet them but the previous force that compelled her to run was suddenly keeping her feet planted directly on the ground with more force than she could imagine. As they drew closer she started to make out faces. Armin, Jean, Connie and a face she did not recognize. Was that all? They pulled a cart behind them but Historia knew all too well that it could very likely be only filled with bloodied, half eaten bodies. Breathing started to become difficult. Where were they? Commander Erwin, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Ymir…. She wouldn’t allow herself to go there until it was told to her directly. In a last ditch effort to keep her sanity she allowed her mind to go blank as she focused intensely on the upcoming group. Their faces wrought with exhaustion and despair, despite the unprecedented triumph they returned from. Historia’s mind came back into focus as Captian Hange saluted from her saddle. “My Queen, we have retaken Shinganshina and Wall Maria.” Hange’s formal attitude drove home the seriousness of the situation. It was too much for her to bear. Unable to ask what she truly desired, she pointed out the most glaring absence.</p><p>“Where is Commander Erwin?” Historia inquired.</p><p>“He didn’t make it.” was all the Hange was able to say. Levi looked pissed at this admittance. Historia felt like there was more to the story but she would get the full explanation at the briefing. Once again dodging the question she looked around and asked.</p><p>“Is this all?” Hange must have known who she was looking for because she let slip a small smirk and shook her head.</p><p>“No, there are a few injured in the wagon.” Historia’s heartbeat started rising quickly as her feet finally unglued from her current position and she made her way. She thought she was going to have a heart attack as she reached the wagon. She cursed her short stature for not being able to see over the edge as she walked past to the back. As she turned the corner she was met with a beaming smile. Sasha. She was bandaged but seemed ok, especially due to her immediate inquiry after any snacks that Historia may have. It was enough to unlodge the knot that had secretly tied in Historia’s stomach as a small wave of relief washed over her. Next she looked over the unconscious faces laying on the barren wood planks. Eren…. Mikasa.... And Ymir. Her whole body buckled in relief. Sasha knew who she was looking for and followed quickly with</p><p>“They are all going to be ok.” Tears started streaming down Historia’s face. All the pent up emotions quickly released. She was so relieved that her friends had survived but so devastated by the amount of loss evident before her. She wordlessly crawled into the wagon and kneeled between Ymir and Mikasa. All three of them looked as if they could be sleeping but only one face pulled her attention. She looked over Ymir’s long, tanned, body. Checking for any outward sign of injury. Of course, due to her titan healing powers Historia doubted she would find any. Her attention turned to Ymir’s face. She looked so exhausted laying there, so obviously pushed past her limits, and still so beautiful. Historia traced constellations she found in the freckles of her face. She let out a sigh of relief at how warm and alive her face felt. She willed with every fiber in her being that Ymir would open her eyes so that she could find comfort in those beautiful dark brown eyes. She subconsciously felt the small group dismounting and preparing to go inside. Connie helped Sasha down first. Then Eren was dragged out a little too roughly by Levi and Hange. Armin and the red haired boy that Historia now recalled to be named Floch collected Mikasa. Finally Hange returned for Ymir.</p><p>“Queen Historia, we need to move Ymir somewhere more comfortable.” Historia simply nodded as she let her hand slip from Ymir’s face to lay silently at her side. Suddenly Historia felt something brush her hand. She looked down at her hand which was now lightly covered by Ymir’s. Historia snapped her head back to Ymir’s face. Her eyes fluttered open slightly and a small smile overtook her lips.</p><p>“I promised you I would come back.” she whispered. “Now you don’t have any more excuses not to marry me.” Historia’s heart leapt with joy as she used her free hand to cradle Ymir’s freckled cheek. She leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips and said</p><p>“I was never making any excuses idiot.” Ymir let out a faint chuckle as her eyes closed once more. Obviously having used up the small amount of energy she had left to reassure Historia. Hange lifted Ymir out of the wagon leaving Historia alone. Historia made no effort to move. She was too overwhelmed. She was escorted to her room by Commander Pyxis. Once inside she curled into a ball and cried. Tears of pain for her fallen comrades. Tears of joy for their successful operation. Tears of devastation for the time and lives lost it took to get to this point. Tears of relief that some of her friends made it back alive. But most of all tears of gratitude that Ymir was alive. Because as completely selfish and horrible as that made Historia feel, that was what truly mattered to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for sticking with me so far. There will only be one more chapter after this but it will probably be long so it might take me a while to get out. Thanks again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Historia and Ymir proposal. Historia POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I said this was going to be the last chapter buuuuut....... I had too much fun writing the proposal. So there will be more to come! I won't say the next chapter will be the last either because honestly I am not sure. Thanks for reading though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Historia perused over a book of documents that she was supposed to have been reading for the last hour. Her eyes glazed over as she thought back through the beginning of her reign. A year had passed since the retaking of Wall Maria, the release of the information on Marley and the truth of the island of Paradis and titans, as well as the creation of Hange’s titan killing weapon called the Executioner from Hell. Humanity had pushed back into its previously abandoned spaces and life, for the first time, became enriched with the possibility of hope and freedom from the titans. Historia’s gaze fell down to the silver band encircling her finger. She fondly thought back on the day that Ymir had placed it there, never to be removed.<br/>When she first moved into the estate she found a box of her half-sister Frieda’s possessions. Nestled within it was a beautiful gold band that radiated with the warmth of Frieda's countenance that Historia’s newly refound memories recollected. Historia had pocketed it with a very specific intention in mind. She carried it with her everywhere she went from that moment on. Trying to impress herself into its memory as well before it found its way to its final owner.<br/>After Ymir returned from Shiganshina she slept in her room for over two days. Towards the end of her slumber Historia had gone to visit her, as she had often done those two torturous days. She knew she was fine and that sleeping helped conserve her energy for healing but it still left her on the edge of constant unease. She slipped into her room and sat on the chair she had left unoccupied at the edge of her bed. She looked over her, laying in the bed. Sleeping, and so breathtakingly handsome. She slipped her slight pale fingers though Ymir’s dark brown hair therapeutically. She ran her eyes over her long, tanned, strong body that lay so still in the bed. She made special attention to watch Ymir’s small breaths disturb the silence of her body which indicated she was still on the side of the living. Historia let out a deep sigh, she wasn’t sure how much more she could handle. She just wanted her to be awake and with her, fully present once more. Her hand moved away from Ymir's hair, allowing it to rest on the pillow. She reached carefully under the blanket to pull her hand out into the light. She held her hand gently, dipping her head down to bless it with a kiss. Historia loved Ymir’s hands. They were physically opposite in almost every way, except their hands. Which were both calloused and hardened by training and missions. Proof of all the experiences they had shared. Historia ran her thumb over Ymir’s ring finger thinking about how empty it looked. She fished the gold ring out of her pocket to slip it over Ymir’s long calloused finger. It fit perfectly, Historia’s eyes welled up with tears at how right it looked. She smiled sadly and began to remove the ring back to its original home in her pocket. She was startled by a quiet voice.</p><p>“Don’t you dare take that off.” Her heart jumped to her throat as she turned to meet Ymir’s chocolate brown eyes and wry smile. She was so full of joy that she couldn’t even stop herself from throwing herself on top of the previously unconscious girl in front of her. Ymir let out a quick breath due to the quick addition of weight upon her and Historia felt her strong arms envelope her in a long awaited hug. Tears flowed from Historia’s eyes as she buried her face into the crook of Ymir’s neck. She felt so warm and smelled so unbelievably good. Ymir moved a hand to stroke the back of Historia’s head in a rhythmic fashion that helped calmed her raging emotions. Historia propped herself up onto her hands, head hovering over Ymir’s and demanded indignantly,</p><p>“Who said you were allowed to sleep for so long?!” Ymir simply laughed and quipped back.</p><p>“Sorry your majesty but I think we have something else to talk about.” Historia halted. She felt the blood rush up to her cheeks turning her face a bright crimson, she totally forgot about the ring. This was not at all how she planned this to go. She honestly did not think that Ymir was going to wake anytime soon.</p><p>“I’m sorry..” she started.</p><p>“For what?” Ymir interrupted.</p><p>“I just wanted to do this differently… better...” Historia's eyes darted to the side as she confessed. Ymir used one hand cradling her cheek to focus Historia’s eyes back on her. Historia could have melted in her hand if she hadn’t been so embarrassed.</p><p>“I don’t give a damn about how you ask. Even if you don’t say a word. I have asked enough for the both of us.” Historia felt her breath grow strangled as the tears started collecting in her eyes. She was so happy, she thought she would die. Historia sat up as Ymir pushed herself up onto her elbows and leaned over to the bed stand. She opened a small drawer and rummaged around for a moment until she returned with a clenched fist. Now both sitting up and staring into each others eyes Ymir started. “His’ I am yours and you are mine. Nothing will ever change that. Everything you do will always be perfect to me.” Ymir’s hand found Historia’s and she singled out the appropriate finger. Her fist opened to reveal a delicate silver band, Historia gasped at its sight. She obviously had been holding onto it for a while, just as Historia had. Ymir’s thumb felt white hot on her face as she wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye. “I intend to make good on all my promises.” She elaborated as she slipped the ring onto Historia’s shaking finger. It fit perfectly and felt like a part of Historia that had been missing was finally restored. Historia couldn’t take it a moment longer. She launched herself towards Ymir and they fell to the bed in a torrent of kisses. Their proposal wasn’t anything outrageous but to her it was perfect. A moment only the two of them would ever share. Unlike the wedding which was only a week away.</p><p><br/>Historia slammed the book shut and stretched her arms high into the air. She allowed them to flop back down to her sides as she thought about the extravagant event that lay ahead of her. She and Ymir would have much rather eloped with their surviving squad mates but unfortunately that is not an option when you are Queen. At least it would be a party to remember, and there was much to celebrate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wedding Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ymir and Historia share a small moment before the biggest one of their lives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ymir paced anxiously in the front hall of the manor. Knowing that beyond the large doors in front of her there lay a crowd larger than could possibly fit on the estates’ ground. However, on the Queen’s orders none had been turned away. This was to be a wedding and celebration for the people. The thought of being the center of attention for that many people made Ymir queasy. Although she had previously embraced the attention wrought by being touted as a child god, the way that ended had ruined public displays for her. She shutter and took a deep breath, grabbing hold of her anxiety. She had agreed with Historia that this was the way to do it. After all Historia was Queen. Not only Queen, but an overwhelmingly beloved Queen, and to stay that way she needed to let the kingdom in on their celebrations. Ymir ran her hands down her survey corps dress uniform, ensuring no stray wrinkles had accumulated. She was glad that Historia was fine with her not wearing a dress, much to the royal seamstresses chagrin. This was far more comfortable. Also since her time in the survey corps brought her everything worthwhile in her life and signified her bond with Historia she wanted it to be represented at their union. Ymir looked up as she heard heels clicking down the hall. Her whole being stalled as she beheld Historia, for what seemed like the first time. Historia had gone the more traditional route and was glowing from head to toe in dazzling white. The dress was quite modest, befitting royalty, with long buttoned sleeves and a boat neck. However, the way it hugged her body was anything but. It was exquisitely clear that the dress was made especially for her. Ymir said a quiet prayer of thanks for the seamstress. Her hair was tucked into a low twist exposing every square inch of her flawless face and neck. Ymir could feel the tips of her ears burning hot and blood rushing up to her cheeks. By this point Historia had floated directly in front of Ymir and was suddenly cradling her cheek with her hand.</p><p>“You look so perfect.” Ymir whispered. Historia smiled and responded.</p><p>“Not as perfect as you.” Ymir, regaining herself, smirked and quipped back sarcastically</p><p>“Well, I guess I am hard to beat.” as she slid her hand around Historia’s waist and pulled her close. She leaned down to steal a kiss and was happy for the heels Historia had chosen so the distance wasn’t quite so far.</p><p>“When did you get so tall?” Ymir joked. Historia huffed.</p><p>“I am Queen, I should at the very least not be a whole foot shorter than my wife on our wedding day.” Ymir’s stomach dropped. That was the first time she had heard Historia refer to her as her wife and it made her so happy she thought she might die right then and there. Instead she responded with a chuckle and planted a small kiss on Historia’s tantalizingly exposed neck. “Stop!” Historia protested in word only. “Save the kissing for out there.” Ymir released her with a smile.</p><p>“OK.” At that moment Sasha ducked around the corner and said</p><p>“Get ready, it is almost time!” then turned to exit out to the crowd through a side door, shouting back. “Keep it short so we can get to the dinner!” garnering a laugh from both women in the foyer. They faced the door and linked arms as they heard music swelling on the other side of the door. Ymir glanced over at Historia, glad for their decision to walk each other down the aisle. After all, for a long time now they have been the only real family the other has had, and soon that will be official. The doors swung open, held dutifully by Eren and Armin. Ymir and Historia took a deep synchronized breath and started their journey down the aisle, and to the future they had always dreamed of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so I am torn between two routes and need your input. Do you all want part 2 of the wedding (aka the actual ceremony - if yes who's POV) or straight to the party/wedding night? This chapter was much shorter than I had anticipated but I didn't want to add for the sake of adding. </p><p>Also special thanks to Voltan. Your comments have really kept me encouraged to keep writing. I appreciate you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. One Perfect Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Historia &amp; Ymir's Wedding Day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for how long this took! I have had family in town the last week and no time to write. Thanks for your support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Historia eyes adjusted quickly to the change in light as the large double oak door swung open. She had grown accustomed to having a sea of eyes upon her but this felt immensely different. She was sharing a piece of herself that she loved so immensely with all of Paradis Island and it made her stomach flutter with excitement and nervousness. Her hand resting on Ymir’s arm was the only thing keeping her grounded to the moment. She turned her head slightly to the right, sneaking a peak at Ymir. She knew that Ymir wasn’t exactly fond of being in front of large crowds but she looked so natural standing next to her. She stood tall and strong and lovely as they continued pace towards their destination. Finally, passing their fellow survey corps members as well as high ranking officials they came to the end of the aisle. Which was on a raised stage to allow any who wanted from down below on the immense lawn to observe. The music faded away as they stood before Commander Hange. They had opted to not have a religious ceremony due to both of their past issues with religion. They wanted this to be a day which was only marked by things and people they loved. They turned to face each other as Hange started her opening speech in glee. She had been over the moon when Historia and Ymir asked her to officiate. Maybe a little too excited, but Historia knew that at the very least it would be entertaining. However, once Historia’s eyes met Ymir’s, Hange and her words could have been worlds away. This is the moment she had longed for, the one that many times she thought might never come. She squeezed Ymir’s hands even tighter and looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes as she thought back to the first time Ymir had joked that she would marry her as they stood on the roofs of Trost in their very first real battle. That day had been the most terrifying day of her life to that point but also a turning point that she hadn’t been aware of. She started to notice Ymir in a different way. She noticed how annoyed she would get when Ymir would tease her. How her heart would beat faster if she got too close. How her skin would prickle with heat when Ymir touched her. How she began to see her as more than just a friend. How she suddenly became more important to her than any other person in the world. Historia’s eyes began to grow hot with tears as she reminisced. She felt Ymir’s thumb rub the back of her hand and it calmed her. Hange’s words came back into focus as she asked the two to recite their vows. Ymir released one of Historia’s hands to caress her face and began.</p><p>“Historia, For some reason this world saw fit to give me a second chance at life. I am almost positive I do not deserve it, but I will grab that chance with every fiber of my being if it means making you happy and keeping you near. I promise to love you until the day I die and help you rule this Kingdom. I will always be your ally.” Ymir slid the silver band that she had taken back the day before onto Historia’s slender, pale, finger. Her breath caught and she suddenly regretted going second. She was normally very good at public speaking but suddenly her head was a fog and she couldn’t remember a word she had planned. She took a deep breath and held Ymir’s hand tighter for support. She managed to begin,</p><p>“Ymir, we were brought to this day by a million chances. A million things that could have gone wrong but did not. I am grateful for every time you have come back to me, every time you have chosen me, and every time we have survived together. I promise to love you until the day I die and rule this Kingdom inside the walls beside you. I will always be your ally.” She, too, returned Freida’s gold ring onto Ymir’s finger. This time the rings felt different, stronger somehow. As if in the time they had removed them someone had reinforced them with a metal more powerful than life itself. Hange squealed excitedly as she announced,</p><p>“You may now kiss the bride!” Historia couldn’t help herself, her hands quickly found the lapel of Ymir’s jacket as they had a hundred times before and she closed the distance between them in a flash. As their lips met Historia heard the crowd roar with excitement. She felt Ymir’s hands slip around her waist and pull her close. Historia reveled in the bliss of that moment, memorizing it in her mind so that she would never forget that in her life there would be at least one perfect day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. To my dear Historia...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story comes to an end...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ymir stood next to Historia, staring out across the seemingly endless blue ocean. It had been over 60 years since Ymir was first pushed from the wall behind them into seemingly endless oblivion as a titan. She could have never, in her wildest imagination, dreamed that she would return under such circumstances. A few days after the wedding the Survey Corps had rode from Shiganshina to the sea in order to verify that the titans had indeed been eradicated. They came back with the promising news that they had made it the whole way clear. Only running into titans that had not been physically able to make it all the way to Hange’s Executioner from Hell. At the end of their ride they ended at a large stone wall, small port, and large expanse of ocean. Although Ymir and Grisha’s diary had told them of the outside world. For all but Ymir, this had been their first time seeing this amazing sight in person. Shortly after they returned Historia and Ymir decided that their first act as reigning Queens would be to ride out to the ocean themselves, and prove to the people that the land they never dreamed of reclaiming was safe once more. On a more selfish note, Ymir hoped to gain some closure with her visit to the edge of the island and Historia hoped to see what she and the survey corps had always dreamed of. Now the moment had arrived and Ymir stood ankle deep in cool salty water with Historia by her side. Their security detail, led by Commander Pyxis, was busy investigating the large stone wall behind them. As she stood there and recounted the trauma of her past, she realized that if it were not for all she went through she wouldn’t be here now. After all, her first time being human was decades before Historia’s birth. She gazed upon the beautiful woman next to her, and let all of the grief, bitterness, resentment, and guilt wash away in the salty water. After all, how could she hold onto any of that anymore if it brought her the greatest gift in her life. She chuckled and said,</p><p>“You know, I always gave you crap about being kind and self sacrificing when we were cadets but to be honest it is just because I was just as bad.” Ymir threw her hands up and rested them behind her head, angling her tan face to catch the sun, “I always thought that was a weakness and you will only survive if you only think of yourself. I realize now though, if I hadn’t been like that I would have never ended up here. I would have escaped and ended up living a pathetic life on the streets of Marley and dying alone.” Historia was now staring at Ymir, her blue eyes reflecting the ocean surrounding them and tinged with a look of concern, she knew this was going to be a bittersweet trip for Ymir. Ymir, let her arms fall and pulled Historia close, so that she could assure her with her embrace. “But then again, if I was truly self sacrificing I would have gone with Reiner and Bertholt. I guess balance is the name of the game.” Ymir shrugged. Historia just nestled deeper into her hug, allowing her to continue. “You know, I had planned on writing you a letter. I have no clue how I would have gotten it to you, but I was never going to leave without saying goodbye… telling you how I felt…” Historia escaped from her embrace and stopped her with a kiss. So warm in contrast to the cool water and breeze surrounding them. Historia cupped both of Ymir’s cheeks with her hands and pulled her in deeper. Ymir wondered if she would ever get used to that, and she decided she better not as the blood rushed to add some cherry to her browned face. As they released from the kiss, Historia looked deep into her eyes and said.</p><p>“The past is the past, what is important now is the present and future, the ones we share together.” She had a determined fiery look in her eyes that made Ymir melt. “The only kind of letter I want to hear anything about is the kind you would write to me right now.” Ymir chuckled and pulled Historia back into a hug. Their bodies settled into the silhouettes of each other as they were always meant to be, and Ymir whispered into her ear.</p><p>“To my dear Historia, I love you. When I die, I will die without regrets. With Love, Ymir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for sticking with me. Writing this gave me so much satisfaction to be able to give these characters the story that I feel like they deserve. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just me writing stuff the way I wish it was. I don't have an editor so I am sorry for any and all mistakes. I plan to write more chapters. feedback is appreciated.</p><p>I in no way own the rights to any of these characters or the Attack on Titan franchise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>